Assassin's Treasure
by DeathDragon130
Summary: There is a war between Templars and Assassin's and now it has taken to the streets of Gotham. Now the Dark Knight's sense of right or wrong will be put to the test in the form of a young female assassin.


Assassin's Legacy: Chapter 1:

_**"Anita you are the last remaining Assassin of our blood line. You must find the C-co-dex pages…There is some with a friend….in Go…" he all but died in her arms. A young seven year old girl looked up at the sky and began to scream as she cradled her father's head. Only to have her mother gently pull her off as the police began to remove the body of her now dead father.**_

_** The day passed slowly for her as she watches her father being lowered down into the Earth. The young girl clutches her hands together and pulls them up to her lips and says a silent vow.**_

_** *Father I shall look for them and I will become the Assassin you wanted me to be.* She vowed.**_

_** And with her mother behind her, she knew she could fulfill her father's last request.**_

(20 years later)

A black 2009 Toyota truck pulled up to a small single story house. A young woman put her truck in park and got out; she had long black hair that was placed in a ponytail with two chunks of her hair framing her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in humor of some sort of inside joke. She wore a dark blue suit with a white button up shirt underneath and wore black high heels.

She locked up her truck before walking up to the house. As she stood in front of the door she raised her hand up and knocked on the door. A young woman with short light brown hair that stopped at the end of her ears; she had green eyes and was wearing thin-rimmed glasses and was wearing blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that was pulled up to her elbows.

"Hectic day I take it Leanne?" The young woman asked her friend.

"Yeah, just finished my last commission for the day," Leanne replied smiling.

The young woman with brown haired looked at her companion before asking," You found them didn't you, Anita Auditore if you don't fork them over I shall be forced to paint on you making you look like your ancestor."

Anita Auditore had come to see her friend, Leanne Smith, who was a descendent of the famous Leonardo Da Vinci. Anna smirked before replying," I do my friend. Found two thanks to my mother leafing through my father's things."

Leanne moved the side and let Anita inside her home. Anita noticed that Leanne

Leanne's house was a complete mess there was painting and drawings all over the place. Once they were inside her dining room, she turned to Anita, who pulled out a spherical container that she had in her jacket pocket and handed it to her friend. Leanne then gently took two hundred year old looking parchments.

"Anita, these are written in Italian and one seems to have once been in Arabic, but was translated into the Italian language. I'll write the translation on a separate piece of paper and then let you read it." Leanne stated before she instantly began to translate the two pages that Anita had brought her.

Anita then sat down next to her as she began to translate the pages.

(1 hour later)

"It's done, Anita based on what I translated you have pages 1 and 16. Here, you go these are my translations." Leanne stated with a smirk.

Anita looked at the two pages before she began to read them out loud," Page 1 reads:

_**I have spent days with the artifact now. Or has it been weeks? Months? I can no longer be certain...The others come from time to time - offering food or distraction. They say I should separate myself from these studies... Malik has even suggested I abandon them entirely. But I am not yet ready to turn away. This Apple of Eden will be understood. It must be...Is it a weapon? Is it a catalogue? Is it somehow both? "He who increase the knowledge, increase the sorrow..." The philosophy of such a statement I can understand... But for it to be truth - literally true? A society that waged wars with ideas and information in place of steel and swords...Its function is simple. Elementary, even. Dominion. Control. But the process... the methods and means it employs... THESE are fascinating. Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. **_

_**It asks only one thing in return: complete and total obedience. And who can truly refuse? It is temptation incarnate. I remember my own moment of weakness when confronted by Al Maulim, my confidence shaken by his words. He, who had been like a father, was now revealed to be my greatest enemy. Just the briefest flicker of doubt was all he needed to creep into my mind. But I vanquished his phantoms - restored my self confidence - and sent him from this world. I freed myself. But now I wonder... Did I really? For here I sit - desperate to understand that which I swore to destroy. This is why: The Apple has a tale to tell. I sense the flickers of something - great and dangerous... We are all at risk. It is my duty to do something about it. I must not - cannot - turn away until I've found the truth."**_

Anita looked at Leanne before asking," Artifact? I wonder what artifact he is mentioning here."

Leanne looked at Anita before replying," Read page 16 maybe that can help us in finding out what he was talking about."

Anita nodded before she placed the first page on the table before she began to read page 16,"

_**The Apple is more than a catalog of that which precedes us. Within its twisting, sparking innards I've caught glimpses of what will be. Such a thing should not be possible. Perhaps it isn't. Maybe it is simply a suggestion. How to know? How to be sure?  
I contemplate the consequences of these visions: are they images of things to come - or simply the potential for what might be? Can we influence the outcome? Dare we try? And in so doing, do we merely ensure that which we've seen?  
I am torn - as always - between action and inaction - unclear as to which - if either - will make a difference. Am I even meant to make a difference? Still, I keep this journal. Is that not an attempt to change - or perhaps guarantee - what I have seen?"**_

"Apple? Visions? This is very confusing. I don't get what this man is trying to convey." Anita said sighing.

"Don't forget to that these two pages are the only ones that we have so far." Leanne said before she got up and headed into the kitchen and began to make something.

"I have these two, but I don't know where the others would be." Anita said before standing up and running a hand through her hair.

Leanne came back into the dining room holding two cups of what appeared to be hot coco. Leanne smiled before looking at Anita with a smile as Anita went back to the table and sat down. Anita than took a sip of her coco when she turned back to the original pages. It was then when her eyes began to hurt and as she looked at the pages and when she relooked she noticed that everything around her certain objects were glowing and when she looked at Leonardo she was glowing blue and when she blinked she looked back at the original pages and there were outlines on it in red.

"Anita? What is wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"I think that I am developing my "Eagle Vision" as my father called it. It's when I am able to see who my enemies are and who are my allies along with being able to see hidden items. There are lines on the back of these pages I am not sure what they are, but I need to find to more of the pages." Anita explained she then blinked her vision went back to normal.

"I think I can help you find the other pages, Anita. Come with me." Leanne said as she led Anita into her living room pulling where laptop was sitting on the table.

As they sat down on the couch Leanne then pulled her laptop onto her lap and began to quickly type.

"Here. I hacked the one of the government's satellites and I am adding its live feed to my program to help find the rest of the pages. And based on what I see the pages somehow are in Gotham." Leonardo said with awe.

"What are they doing in Gotham?" Anita asked herself before turning to Leanne.

"Leanne I am going to head to Gotham, are you going to come with me?" Anita asked her.

"No way in hell are you leaving me!" Leanne stated excitedly.

Anita laughed," So when shall we head out?" Anita asked.

"We should leave on Tuesday by the way I hope you are trained well." Leanne said.

"I have been trained well by my mother in the ways of the Assassin's so no worries on us getting into trouble." Anita stated.

Leanne nodded before she led Anita to the front door and soon after she said her good bye's to Leanne she headed home with her pages in her pocket. When she got home she realized that it was mid afternoon and decided to go and make dinner knowing that when she went to Gotham she would have to stop by her mother's new house.

Her mother had gotten a job in Gotham working for a man named, Bruce Wayne. Anna never really liked that her mother moved to such a dangerous city, but despite her mother's age she knew that she could defend herself.

After Anita ate, she quickly got ready for bed and then went to sleep not knowing that as she slept that her father's enemies were heading to Gotham to collect the pages for themselves.

**(Well. Hope you enjoy.)**


End file.
